


Zombie

by x_xvampirex_x



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_xvampirex_x/pseuds/x_xvampirex_x
Summary: En medio del apocalipsis, dos personas se encuentran.
Relationships: Red/Kevin Stoley
Kudos: 3





	Zombie

Estaba preparada para irse, no tenía caso quedarse donde mismo en una situación así. Tomó su mochila ya lista desde hacía unas horas y se dirigió al patio trasero, donde se encontraba la bodega de su padre. Ella tenía prohibido entrar ahí, mucho más tomar cosas, pero eso ya no importaba ahora. Con una piedra grande rompió el candado y tiró de las cadenas para abrir las dos puertas de madera vieja y putrefacta, podrían haber sido tiradas con unas pocas patadas, pero no era la mejor opción. Las puertas crujieron y rechinaron cuando las empujó.  
El lugar olía a humedad y, si no fuera por el sol de plena tarde, sería muy difícil llegar a distinguir algo. Tomó el rifle de cacería, suficientes municiones y dos dagas militares. Agradecía en ese momento los desagradables pasatiempos tan crudos de su padre, los cuales detestaba con su alma desde que tenía memoria. A su madre tampoco le gustaban, según lo poco que recordaba de ella.

Entró de nuevo a la que fue alguna vez su casa y vio en el pasillo, por última vez, al cadáver de su padre. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver el golpe en su cabeza y el charco de sangre en el que estaba recostado, pero las lágrimas no cayeron hasta desviar la vista a la expresión de su rostro: colérico, como siempre lo recordaría, pero confundido. Y estaba segura de que sus ojos denotaban un profundo arrepentimiento, se arrodilló y los cerró mientras sollozaba. Verdes, tenía que haber heredado los ojos de su padre... Ahora cada vez que los viera reflejados, lo recordaría a él. Evocaría a su fantasma.  
Se convencería a sí misma hasta el fin del mundo de que no había tenido opción, de que su padre estaba infectado y sin esperanzas, que no tenía un futuro. Sin embargo sabía, muy en el fondo, que no fue así. Sabía que, cuando entró por la puerta principal varios días antes, abrumado y desconcertado, gritándole y reclamándole una explicación que no podía dar, acercándosele para agredirla como de costumbre, no estaba infectado con el virus; sólo estaba borracho.

Se puso de pie y secó sus lágrimas. Recogió su cabello rojo en una alta cola de caballo, por fin salió. Las calles se veían medianamente despejadas, sin embargo, no fue necesario utilizar ninguna de sus armas para seguir con su paso. Esto, desgraciadamente, no sería así siempre, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la acumulación de infectados incrementara. También cabía la posibilidad de que el virus, o lo que fuera que estuviera causando la plaga de infecciones, evolucionara y volviera más agresivos a sus propietarios. Estos muertos vivientes no eran como los pintaban en las películas de acción, al menos no todavía, si bien podían llegar a hacer daño, eran demasiado torpes y lentos. Esto no quitaba la necesidad de protegerse de ellos y, claro, matarlos.

Unas pocas cuadras llevaba ya caminadas cuando, a lo lejos, vislumbró un escenario un tanto extraño. A unos pasos de una casa, que creía conocer, se encontraba un pequeño amontonamiento de zombies. Poco a poco fue apresurando el paso, escuchó unos quejidos que después se convirtieron en gritos desesperados, llegó corriendo a un lugar más cercano, en donde era poco probable que fallara su puntería y gritó: ¡No te muevas!  
Eran pocos, distinguía solamente tres cuerpos de pie, cuando notó que quién pedía auxilio estaba tirado en el piso, disparó a las cabezas de los fenómenos. Falló dos veces, pero en cuestión de segundos todos estaban en el suelo.  
Trotó al lugar de los hechos y encontró al chico que acababa de salvar, tirado casi de espaldas, apoyándose solamente con sus codos. Estaba perplejo, con manchas de sangre podrida en la ropa y en el rostro. Apartó los cadáveres que estaban encima de él, después de la adrenalina y del impacto del momento, descubrió de quién se trataba.

-¿Kevin? -al ver que no respondía, movió con fuerza sus hombros.- ¡Levántate, idiota! Debes quitarte eso de la cara.

Parpadeó y pareció asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Re... ¿Rebeca, eres tú?... Dios mío... -murmuró.- pensé que iba a morir.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Cuando la tomó, tiró con fuerza y necesitó de su otro brazo para levantar al chico.

-Ya está bien... -pasó el brazo de Kevin a sus hombros para apoyarlo en caminar, se dirigían a casa de éste, esperaba que no tuviera ninguna herida, que no se hubiera infectado de alguna manera; sería un horror tener que matarlo.- ¿Te hicieron daño?

-No... creo que no. Llegaste justo a tiempo.

Abrió la puerta y lo sentó en el sofá, enseguida fue a la cocina para buscar un trapo. Por instinto, intentó abrir la llave del agua, pero fue inútil. Ya se habían cortado todos los servicios. Todavía recordaba la noticia de emergencia que salió en la televisión tal vez hace tres o cuatro semanas.  
Regresó a la sala de estar y sacó su botella de agua para mojar la toalla, después se la pasó por el rostro a Kevin, tallando suavemente para remover la sangre.

-Debes tener más cuidado, ¿qué pensabas que hacías?

-Yo... yo sólo quería buscar algo de comer.

-¿Así sin ningún tipo de protección ni armamento? -cuando hubo terminado, se volvió a su mochila y sacó una botella de vodka. Al ver la cara extrañada del chico, hizo un paréntesis para explicar.- Desinfectante. -mojó una esquina de la misma toalla y la pasó de nuevo por la superficie que estuvo expuesta a contaminación.- Pero, como te decía, esas cosas son lentísimas. ¿Ni si quiera trataste de correr? Parecía casi un suicidio.

Recibió sólo silencio. Después, sollozos y lágrimas.

-No sé en qué estaba pensando... Ya no tenía nada y soy un inútil... -dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.- No podría haber sobrevivido y... y mis padres ya no están. Se fueron hace varios días y no regresaron... si no están muertos, están convertidos o... o quizá me abandonaron.

Ya no limpiaba más su cara, lo miraba estupefacta y preocupada. Kevin siempre había sido alguien especial para ella, a pesar de la distancia. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo... Ya estoy aquí... -su amigo correspondió el abrazo.- No te abandonaré... Yo voy a protegerte.

-Lo siento. -dijo cuando se tranquilizó.- Soy patético.

-Sólo un poco... -rió suavemente la chica, el otro también rió.- ¿Tienes hambre?

Las circunstancias eran diferentes, muy diferentes, y mentir por sus ahora insignificantes complejos no tenía caso.

-Estoy hambriento, no como hace dos días...

-Ten, come eso. Es lo último que me queda. -de su mochila había sacado dos barras de granola.- Y aquí hay un poco de agua.

-¿Y tú?

-No tengo hambre. -tomó el vodka que seguía en el piso y dio un largo trago, echó una carcajada cuando vio la expresión sorprendida de Kevin.- No es sólo para desinfectar heridas o lo que sea.

-Ya veo... ¿En serio no quieres ni un pedazo?

Rebeca negó con la cabeza.

-Todo tuyo... Anochecerá pronto, podemos dormir aquí. Además, vendrás conmigo y necesitas prepararte.

-¿Ir a dónde?

-No lo sé, pero no podemos quedarnos estancados, hay que movernos.

-Ajá y ¿prepararme? ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-Pues sólo preparar una mochila con cosas útiles. Como la mía. y Tener algo con qué defenderte. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-No en realidad... si tan solo mi sable de luz fuera real.

Subieron a la habitación de Kevin para buscar las cosas que llevaría consigo y despedirse de todo lo demás. Despedirse de toda la vida como la conocía.  
Para Rebeca, el cuarto de Kevin era como otro mundo. Tal vez la última vez que lo había visto fue cuando tenía 10 años de edad y en ese entonces le parecía un poco raro. Ahora, casi 13 años después, era lo mismo pero un millón de veces peor. Todas sus colecciones habían crecido en sobremanera, nunca había entendido su obsesión por la ciencia-ficción.  
Como si pudiera leerle la mente, comentó:

-Tantos años y dinero tirados a la basura... Ahora hasta me parece tonto, pero me duele dejar todo esto atrás.

-Son cosas importantes... yo me permití traer conmigo ciertas cosas que parecerían insignificantes, pero que son especiales. Podrías hacerlo tú también.

La chica lo ayudó a hacer su mochila, decidió guardar sólo unos pocos cómics y una figura de Star Trek como extras después del cambio de ropa, un botiquín de primeros auxilios improvisado, cerillos y demás. Cuando Rebeca vio qué volumen de historieta guardó, se dio cuenta de que era el mismo que ella le había regalado muchos cumpleaños atrás.

-¿Ese es el que yo te di?

El chico se sonrojó y ella sonrió al notar el nerviosismo del otro. De alguna manera y sorprendentemente, Kevin siempre le había atraído en cierto modo, nunca supo qué veía en él. A pesar de los obvios sentimientos que él tenía hacia ella, no se había permitido nunca ser su novia, más por miedo del qué pensarían los demás. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido una estúpida.

-S-sí... -confesó el chico.- Es el más especial, desde que me lo diste.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, no quedaba otra cosa más que dormir.

-Durmamos juntos, por si cualquier cosa llega a pasar.

-C-claro...

Ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama.

-Increíble que todo esto haya pasado ¿no? De todos los escenarios posibles... Hubiera preferido que nos conquistaran los alienígenas o que un meteorito nos matara a todos. Supongo que nunca podré ver el espacio desde una nave.

-No pierdas las esperanzas, quizá nos manden allá arriba a todos los sobrevivientes. -rió.

-Aún si fuera así, yo no creo sobrevivir mucho tiempo... soy inútil, ojalá fuera como los protagonistas de los videojuegos. Pero no lo soy, no soy fuerte, ni rápido, ni hábil. No quiero ser un estorbo para ti.

-Kevin, tranquilízate. Te adaptarás, debemos hacerlo.

-Quisiera quedarme aquí encerrado hasta morir.

-Basta, maldita sea Kevin. Sólo cállate.

-Lo siento...

Ya el sol se había puesto por completo, se encontraban casi en completa oscuridad. Se dejó caer en el colchón y así duró unos instantes.

-Gracias, Rebeca.

-Dime Red, y no hay por qué.

-Salvar a alguien que no vale la pena... no lo hace cualquiera.

Suspiró en forma de quejido. Se reincorporó y volvió la cara hacia Kevin, un momento después ambos se miraban fijamente. Red tomó las mejillas del chico y lo besó. Atónito, correspondió torpemente el beso y se separó después de unos pocos segundos.

-No me digas que fue el primero.

Kevin se disculpó con la mirada y sólo asintió. Se besaron nuevamente, con más pasión, tocándose mutuamente. Cuando Red trató de desvestirle, después de haberse quitado ella misma su ropa, el chico la detuvo.

-Mira, no tengas miedo. El futuro, ahora más que nunca, es incierto. Tal vez mañana alguno de los dos ya no esté... Debemos aprovechar el momento... aprovecharnos a nosotros.

Y prosiguieron con lo debido.


End file.
